batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne Enterprises
"Look what WE can do." -The Wayne Enterprise slogan Wayne Enterprises (renamed Moxon Enterprises for a short time and Wayne-Powers in the future) was a company in Gotham City that was owned by the Wayne family. History Wayne Enterprises was founded by Thomas Wayne. It developed new technologies that would be accessible to everyone for every day use such as medical, electronics and many more. After Thomas decided to run for Gotham's District Attorney he left the company to Lucius Fox who ran it for many years. After the return of Bruce Wayne he took control. Bruce continued his fathers legacy and ran the company very well and used the companies technology for crime fighting. Once Joker tryed to send Gotham into an economic crissis in order to ruin Lew Moxon. However, this also affected Wayne Enterprises and the company almost went bankrupt. Batman was able to stop Joker and save his company. Wayne Enterprises was a private company and information about their stocks were kept from the public. Lew Moxon once sent the theif, Catwoman, to steal this information which he used to gain control of Wayne Enterprises. Moxon used the company's resources to build weapons which he supplied to the criminals Firefly, Mr. Freeze and Bane. Batman was later able to prove that Moxon was a criminal and when he became a wanted man Bruce bought enough shares to regain control. Wayne Enterprises once partnered with LexCorp but Bruce backed out of their business deal when he realized Lex Luthor was a criminal. On another occasion Wayne Enterprises partnered with Ferris Aircraft to build a new type of jet plane. In the 2040's an older Bruce again lost control of Wayne Enterprises to Derek Powers but later regained control. Branches Wayne Technologies Wayne Technologies, also known as WayneTech, is the biggest branch underneath the Wayne Enterprise umbrella of companies. Wayne Technologies develops technology that is made avalible for every day use as well as medical technology and technology used by the military. It was also once used by Lew Moxon to create weapons that he supplied to various criminals around Gotham. This is also the branch of Wayne Enterprises that Bruce Wayne uses to create his crime fighting equipment. Wayne Biotech Wayne Biotech is the company that is responsible researching cures for various diseases. The company itself is a facility for researching and developing new and better medical procedures and systems. The company trains and teaches a huge amount of people annually. It has a working relationship with the Gotham University and Drake Medical. The main porpuse of Wayne Biotech is to discover a cure for cancer. However, Wayne Biotech also researches cloning methods to clone organs for future transplants Wayne Aerospace Wayne Aerospace is a highly successful branch of Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Aerospace is mostly known for it's extremely well built, luxurious and exclusive corporate and private jets and airliners. The planes that Wayne Aerospace builds are mainly built for the United States government and are used by the U.S. military and NASA. Wayne Aerospace has a working partnership with the Eagle Air Force Base near Gotham City. Wayne Aerospace is also responsible for maintaining the systems and the planes for the Archie Goodwin International Airport in Gotham City. Once Wayne Aerospace partnered with Ferris Aircraft to build a new type of jet plane. Wayne Chemicals Wayne Chemicals controls various chemical processing plants through Gotham City. Wayne Oil Wayne Oil is a sub-branch of Wayne Chemicals. Wayne Oil is responsible for drilling for oil and refining it. Wayne Pharmaceuticals Wayne Pharmaceuticals is another sub-branch of Wayne Chemicals. It's main purpose is to develop new medications to treat illness and diseases. The Gotham branch of Cale-Anderson Pharmaceutical once wanted to partner with Wayne Pharmaceuticals. However, Bruce Wayne refused to work with Cale-Anderson because of the companies suspected illegal bussiness dealings. Wayne Botanical Wayne Botanical is the final sub-brance of Wayne Chemicals. Wayne Botanical is responsible for developing safe forms of miracle grow that can help vegetables grow and are safe for human consumption. Wayne Shipping Wayne Shipping is the second oldest branch of Wayne Enterprises and is one of the most successful. Wayne Shipping is the market leader and the leading player in shipping lines, especially in Trans-Atlantic routes. The company owns dozens of freighters which are usually booked solid. Wayne Shipping usually handles three and a half billion tons of freight each month. Wayne Shipping's main rival is Falcone Shipping which is run by the Gotham City Mafia Don, Carmine Falcone. Wayne Yards Wayne Yards is responsible for the building and repairing of a large number of naval warships, commercial and private ships. Wayne Foundation The Wayne Foundation is a group of different foundations working under one umbrella. The Wayne Foundation funds scientific research and helps people with research by providing facilities and training. If there is a technological breakthrough WayneTech steps in to help. The only cost of this assistance is that Wayne Enterprises reserves the right to veto selling the patent or letting the patent be used. The Thomas Wayne Foundation The Martha Wayne Foundation The Bruce Wayne Foundation Wayne Industries Wayne Mining Wayne Medical Wayne Medical is the sister company of Wayne Biotech but they have a different field of study.While Wayne Biotech studies new medical procedures Wayne Medical is the force behind Gotham's health care system. Wayne Medical is focused more on treating diseases and illnesses rather than researching cures. Wayne Medical is also responsible for running several hospitals and free clinics around Gotham City. Wayne Electronics While Wayne Technolnologies creates technology for both civilian and military use while Wayne Electronics creates devices soley for everyday use that is sold to the public. Wayne Electronics creates everything from portable radios to stereo and Hi-Fi systems, movie cameras, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment and computers. Wayne Entertainment Wayne Construction Wayne Steel Wayne Shipbuilding Wayne Foods Wayne Institute Wayne Research Institute List of CEOs Wayne Enterprise employees *Jarvis Tetch *Kirk Langstrom *David Clinton *Jocob Finlay *Arthur Light *Lyle Bolton Category:Companies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:A-Z Category:Key Locations